


Sick Day

by SeaPanda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sick Lance (Voltron), Smitten Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaPanda/pseuds/SeaPanda
Summary: Just a sick Lance and a smitten Keith.





	Sick Day

     Looking down at his shopping cart, Keith can already feel the damage to his wallet. Vicks, a fuzzy blanket, soup and tea, and twenty other objects littered the bottom of the cart. Sighing, he trudged up to a register (a self serve one because he doesn't have the patience to deal with people today) and slowly started the process of bagging. In a daze, he was able to pay and make it to his car without getting hit, and after placing everything in the back, started the drive back home. Home. It felt foreign in his head and more so when he said the word. Two years ago, he never would have imagined that dingy, 2-bedroom apartment with rotting floorboards and thin-ass walls would end up being his version of home.

_It's because of him._

Keith blinked back into focus as the light turned green, turning right before spotting his apartment building. Keith was desperate as he parked his car and managed to gather all of the bags in both arms before entering the elevator. Rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet, he nearly crashed into Mrs. Forths as he ran out of the elevator and to his door, only thinking about the person on the other side. Jimming the door open, he noticed the living room light off and the tv quietly playing the credits scene from the movie  _Christopher Robin._ Being as quiet as he can manage, Keith placed the bags on the counter and started putting things away, keeping the soup and tea out and unpacking the blanket from its original packaging. Starting the tea and soup, Keith took the blanket and made his way to the couch. Piles of blankets littered the couch and rugs, the only sign of a living person was the slight up and down motion from their breathing. Keith could feel the smile slowly forming on his lips as he watched the movement from under the blankets and suddenly felt the need to see the person under there.

Pulling a dark blue blanket off of the couch, Keith was presented with the most breathtaking image that he has ever seen. Curled up in a little ball, clutching a throw pillow close to his chest, a feverish Lance seemed dead to the world. Keith stared for a good two minutes before kneeling on the ground and placing his hand on Lance's forehead, still feeling the fever working at full force. Slowly running his hand through Lance's hair, Keith examined how gorgeous his boyfriend was. He felt so lucky, like some higher being decided to give Keith who he has been looking for for years. Keith decided then and there that whoever led him to Lance could ask for his soul and he would give it. As long as he got to spend the rest of his life with this beautiful boy. This sweaty, sick-ridden beautiful boy.

As Keith got up to check on the soup, he decided that Lance was what he wanted. Looking back at the sleeping figure, Keith figured that he would wait to ask Lance until he got better.

__He would wait for the rest of his life if Lance told him to.


End file.
